PruHun: A Messy School
by Blueazul67
Summary: Prussia and Hungary are dating! Who would've thought? At Hetalia University for Graduates, not everything seems right, especially with the Soviets. Read what happens when Prussia and Hungary get together and how it impacts everyone! Or is it just Prussia's imagination? I am still writing it, so please bear with me! I own nothing except the story


**Hey guys! As requested, I am doing a PruHun story! It based off Hetalia, which I do not own. If I did, I would have at least 10 seasons but I don't own Hetalia.**

 ****Sub to my anime yt if you want: blueicestorm 44****

 **(this takes place at the Hetalia University of Graduate School for Nations and Micronations)**

 **Hungary** walked home in the darkness, blushing as Prussia said that he loved her since they first met as children. So stupid. Hungary knew that Prussia liked her but was waiting for that sack of beer to finally tell her. Austria was sad, however. The pianist just happened to be in the restaurant that night. Hungary also knew Austria had a crush on her, but he was always violent towards little Italy who was like a younger brother to her when he was much younger. That's what made the brunette leave his home.

"So... where were you?" Latvia asked, noticing her blushing and smiling like a fool.

"What are you doing in my neighborhood?" Hungary asked. "Did Russia put you up to it?"

"No. I was actually on the way to get vodka for Russia. He said to go get some from the supermarket near you."

Hungary raised an eyebrow. "Latvia, do you realize that there is a supermarket right over there?" She pointed over to Kroger's. Latvia thanked her and ran over. Hungary went inside her home and went to bed.

 **Prussia** got up to his annoying-as-hell alarm clock beeping. He slammed the snooze button, clearly annoyed when he got a text from Hungary. Meet me in front of the school. The albino nation got on his uniform, a white collared shirt with a beige vest and khaki pants with a blue plaid tie. Not the best uniform but not the worst. He made himself breakfast and lunch and zoomed out the door. He remembered last night when he and Hungary shared a kiss after he told her that he loved her. He then noticed that his younger brother Ludwig was walking to school with Italy- holding hands. Romano was there too, eyeballing Germany with a disdainful glare. Hmm...I knew Feliciano was gay, but I had no idea West was gay. He saw Spain also. Spain was eating churros while walking next to Romano. Gilbert saw Elizabeta hitting Austria with her frying pan. _Better him than me!_

"Yo, what's up?" Prussia asked as Hungary placed the frying pan down. She smiled and kissed his cheek, clearly noticing Austria still there who started to exit rubbing his cheek where Hungary's frying pan hit.

"Good morning!" Hungary smiled. "Not walking with the Awesome Trio?"

"Nah. I walked with Ludwig, Italy, Romano, and Spain." He scratched his messy hair. "Come to think of it, America texted me last night saying he and Iggy were going to get breakfast. Denmark sometimes gets drunk so we don't always walk together. Unless if Denmark doesn't drink at the prep parties every Thursday." Then the bell rang. "Bye!" Prussia took his time greeting all his friends in the hallways, ignoring all the glares the teachers were giving him.

"Yoo! Wassup, Italy?" Prussia called to the Italian who was struggling to reach his books on the top part of his locker. Germany, of course, was there. He handed Italy his book and they greeted Prussia with a nod. He heard Denmark and America coming. They were playing a rap song on America's beatbox, high volume.

"Hey, what's up?" Denmark asked alcohol on his breath. "How're the lovers going?"

"Huh? Hungary already went to Chem. you dumbass." Prussia said. Denmark sighed and pointed to Hungary who was staring at Prussia while Leichestien was talking to her.

"Mathias Køhler?" the teacher asked. Denmark raised his hand and the teacher put away his attendance worksheet. "Everyone take out your worksheets from yesterday. We are going to review the photosynthesis chart that was assigned for homework." Denmark cringed.

"Aw crap! I forgot about that!" Mat cried. Unfortunately for Denmark, the teacher was in front of his desk.

"Mister Køhler, do you have the homework?"

"Yeah, um I kinda sorta forgot it at...um home." Mat lied. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it in tomorrow for half-credit." He moved on, checking Prussia's sloppy homework.

"Mat, do you need help on the chart?" Sweeden asked, leaning over.

"No thanks. Don't you have chess-club later?" Denmark mocked. Prussia jabbed him.

"Hey, dude, be nicer to your Nordic-Club mate."

The teacher looked up. "Boys? Is there a problem?"

 **Hungary** rolled her eyes. Turning to Taiwan, she said, "Of course the boys are getting into a fight."

Taiwan wasn't listening to her. "So your brother apparently likes missiles?"

South Korea nodded. "I don't get it but whatever. He's always been like that." It was obvious Taiwan liked Korea, no matter how much she denied it. The bell rang and Elizabeta went to the gym. She changed into her gym clothes, just switching the skirt to gray pants. Her uniform was identical to the male uniform except it had a skirt and a coat over it that was blue. Germany was in her class also. Rumor had it that Germany was actually Holy Roman Empire with a new identity. France didn't believe it since he had witnessed HRE's death when he was younger. If someone mentioned the young boy, France would walk away.

"Hey, Doitsu!" Romano called, ignoring his younger brother's protests. "Come here!" Doitsu rolled his eyes and went over to where the Italian twins were sitting on the bleachers.

"Vat do you vant?" Germany asked.

"Why do you like Italy?!" Romano spat, not wasting any time. "Do you have disgusting ideas in mind? God damn it, we're only in our twenties!"

"What?!" Germany asked, knowing what exactly Romano was asking. "No, I don't want to do... _that_ with Feliciano!"

Prussia tapped Hungary on the shoulder. "We should just let 'em be." Hungary nodded as they moved to where all the graduates of that year were seated. The gym lesson went on, everyone sweating and complaining while all the guys- including Prussia were showing off. The day ended. Hungary waited for Prussia. She knew he was on the other side of the school for the last period. He finally arrived, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go see a movie," Prussia said. "Of course after we drop our stuff off at home our dorms. Meet me at Fudgie's in an hour?" Hungary agreed, knowing that Fudgie's made great treats. She went into her dorm, Taiwan already unpacking her stuff from school. She was dressed in a light pink kimono.

"Date with Prussia?" Taiwan asked.

"Yeah."

 **Russia** paced around his dorm, ignoring Latvia telling him to stop drinking the vodka from the dorm's fridge.

"Man, I'm trying to get my homework out of the way!" Latvia said.

Russia took another swig of vodka and put it down. "Latvia, I have a request."

"No! Not anymore!" Latvia said, in a semi-scared-semi-bold tone. Russia glared at him and pulled up a very embarrassing picture of when Latvia was drunk at his birthday a year ago.

"That's fine, I just hope you don't mind me sending this to everyone."

Latvia flinched. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Hungary and tell her to go to the party tomorrow, Mat's party. There you will drug her and steal her money for me." Russia ordered. "No, ransom her."

"What?! That's not right!"

"I don't really care. I need money for booze." Russia said, waving the picture around.

 **Latvia** sighed. He saw Hungary and Prussia leaving the theatre. He walked up to them.

"Hey, are you two going to Denmark's party?" Latvia asked, trying not betray the swirling thoughts in his head.

"Isn't everyone?" Prussia asked, pulling up his phone. "Weird, you're not on the list."

"Ahh, that's because I just got the invite."

Hungary raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. No matter how drunk Mat could get, he would always remember whom he invited to a party. She opened her mouth to speak when Latvia spoke.

"Well, I was just wondering. Call me if you guys need help with the history essay." Latvia left.

"Well?" Russia asked as he entered the Men's Dorms. "Are they going?"

"Yes."

 **Hungary** put on her dress and left the dorm with all her friends.

"Aren't you excited to see South Korea?" Hungary teased Taiwan.

Taiwan blushed deeply. "Shush!" They arrived at the Men's Dorms to see all their other friends. Prussia was talking to Ludwig.

"Hey, Prus," Hungary said, poking his arm. Prussia turned around and smiled.

"Hey. You guys ready?" Everyone nodded their heads. Russia was acting strangely more than usual.

Lovino walked with Spain, arm in arm while the other couples, Feliciano and Germany, Russia and Belarus walked next to each other.

They arrived at Denmark's home to see the rest of the Nordic Club and Japan there.

"Heyyy, welcome!" Denmark said, inviting them in. Since his cousin was a local, Mat just lived at his cousin's home while his cousin was studying abroad in another school.

Hungary asked Prussia to get her a drink while Latvia looked.

"Hey, Hungary? I-I have something to tell you." Latvia said, his voice shaking. "R-Russia is going t-to..."

"What I am going to do?" Russia asked, hearing his name.

 **Russia** gave Latvia a glare.

"Well, he needs money for booze..."

"Why? Mat always has these parties, so why does he need more booze?"

Russia's vision blurred as his fist struck something. He heard Hungary scream.

 **Prussia** heard his girlfriend scream. He ran over, dropping the beer and saw Ivan (Russia) hitting her with his fist. Prussia grabbed Ivan's fist.

"What the hell, man?" he yelled. "Like, WTF!"

"I needed more booze money so I was going to ransom her," Ivan said, glaring at the albino nation. Prussia slapped him and he took Hungary Princess-style and ran out.

 **Hungary** woke up, seeing Prussia's face. "Hey, you okay?"

Prussia's eyes met her eyes. "I thought I was gonna lose you. Heck, Ivan's slaps are hard! You were bleeding a lot, god damn it!" Hungary knew that his younger brother, Holy Roman Empire had died young, so anything involving death or hurt or blood would trigger the painful memories. She held him closer, hugging him tightly.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 **Prussia's** alarm clock went off. The nation got up and scratched his head. He then got up and went to Gillbird's cage.

"Hey, Gillbird. I just had the weirdest dream about Russia and vodka, Hungary, Austria, oh god. It was so weird!

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **The End. Thanks for reading! I'm taking requests so just message me!**


End file.
